Red Crimson
by the real vampire
Summary: A certain red ranger and a certain crimson ranger realize their feelings for each other. But who is going to make the first move? “Unique’ pairing, I think. One shot.


Hey everyone, this is my attempt at a one-shot and one of my friends has called me traitor for writing this for two reasons. 1) It's slash, just in case you hadn't already guessed and I never thought I'd be writing slash, but here I am! 2) I swore I'd never make the 'certain red ranger' gay, ever (mainly 'cos I want him for myself!) but you know what it's like when the little light bulbs start flashing…. Also i said it was a 'unique pairing' - I haven't seen it done by anyone else but I might be wrong. 

Disclaimer: I still don't own Power Rangers. If I did James Napier would not be in New Zealand or wherever he is but in my bed!

coughs

Anyway, as I said this is a one-shot but I might be tempted to write a follow-up, depends what you guys think. So read, enjoy and tell me what you think!

* * *

**Red Crimson**

"Hey Conner, what's up?" Kira asked the red ranger as he sat in Hayley's café staring at his drink.

"Hmm?" Conner looked up. He hadn't heard a word she'd said.

Ethan glanced at his teammate slightly worried. "Are you ok, McKnight?"

"I'm fine," he muttered as a response. "Why?"

"No reason, you just seem kind of, I don't know, distracted lately."

"I've got a lot on my mind," he said shortly and hoped they would just leave it. But what else could he say? He couldn't tell them what was really on his mind, that he was in love and didn't know what to do about it. For once Conner McKnight didn't know what to do about a girl. They'd laugh.

They wouldn't laugh if they knew it wasn't even a girl Conner was worried about. Ever since he'd first seen _him_, jumping over the wall to save his friends, Conner had liked him. It had developed into something more once he had got to know him better. But Hunter surely wouldn't return his feelings. Conner hadn't realised he even fancied men until he'd met him and by the time he'd accepted his feelings, Hunter was gone, back to Blue Bay.

Conner sighed and sipped at his drink. Then his bracelet beeped – time to fight a monster. There would be time to think about Hunter later, and what the hell he was going to do about it.

* * *

Hunter sat on the beach, staring out to sea. He had a lot on his mind. Ever since Lothor had come back and he'd met the Dino rangers his life had been turned upside down in more ways than one. After they'd sort-of defeated Lothor again (well, they hadn't heard anything else from him but Cam was still keeping an eye out and was in contact with Hayley) they'd all had time to get to know the newest ranger team. Hunter had found himself drawn to one of them especially and since he'd returned to Blue Bay he hadn't been able to stop thinking about them. The big brown eyes, the gorgeous smile, his skill with the soccer ball…

Hunter had known he was gay for a long time, even before he'd become a ranger. He'd had a few relationships with guys, none of them serious and none since he'd joined the Ninja Storm team. His brother knew, of course his brother knew, but they never really talked about it. There was an unspoken agreement between them to keep it quiet – Blake knew Hunter hated anyone knowing too much about him, which was probably why he had never had a proper relationship with anyone, male or female. And for the first time, Hunter was unsure of what to do. He didn't know if Conner would return his feelings and he was scared, scared of being rejected and hurt. What he needed was some advice.

It took the form of his brother. Blake walked down the beach and threw himself on the sand beside Hunter. "Hey," he greeted him with a grin.

"Hey," Hunter said, a little vaguely.

Blake looked at his brother, concern on his face, "What's the matter?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on Hunter," Blake said, "I've known for so long you shouldn't have to ask that. I can tell when something's bugging you. Spill."

"I think I've fallen in love with someone." Hunter said simply.

Whatever Blake had expected Hunter to say next it wasn't that. He stared at his brother for a second, then said, "Who is he?"

Hunter sighed, "That's where this gets complicated," he said.

"It's not Dustin is it? Or Shane?" he asked suspiciously.

"No…"

"Cam?"

"Blake will you let me finish?" Hunter asked exasperatedly.

"Sorry," Blake said, "Well, is it?"

Hunter shook his head, "Might be simpler if it was," he said quietly.

"Who is it then? Do I know them?"

"Yes. It's… it's Conner."

"Conner? The red Dino ranger?"

"Yeah and I don't know what to do."

Blake lay back on that sand, his arms behind his head. "You really love him?"

"Yeah, I think so. I mean, I think about him all the time and I want to be with him. I've never felt this way about any other guy before, so I guess I do."

Blake smiled, "That's how I feel about Tori." He sat up and looked his brother in the eyes, "You've got to tell him, bro."

"But I don't know if he feels the same way. For all I know, he's got a girlfriend." Hunter said.

"How will you know if you never ask him?" Blake asked. Seeing the look on his brother's face he sighed, "Go and talk to him, Hunter. You might be surprised."

Hunter nodded, "I will, as soon as I can get time off from work."

"You're the head teacher Hunter, _give_ yourself time off." He stood up, "I've got to go, I'm meeting Tori for dinner. Don't put it off Hunter, go talk to Conner."

He walked off, leaving Hunter with something else to think about. What on earth would he say to Conner?

* * *

Hunter walked into Hayley's Cyberspace and looked around. There was no sign of Conner or his ranger teammates.

"What can I get you?" Hayley asked, then looked up at him in surprise, "Hunter? What are you doing here?"

"I'm just in the area and thought I'd pop in," he lied.

She smiled, "Good to see you. The others are out, on business, but they should be back soon."

Hunter smiled his thanks and went and sat down at a table with his drink to wait for the rangers return. He didn't have to wait long. Ten minutes later the four teens and their teacher, the legendary Tommy Oliver, walked in laughing and joking. Hunter recognised the scene. It was the relieved 'we're still alive' laughing and teasing that goes on after a life-or-death battle situation that was part of the rangers' job description.

Hayley smiled at the four of them, "We have a visitor," she said, indicating Hunter.

There was puzzlement on Kira, Trent, Ethan and Dr. O's faces, but a strange expression on Conner's. What was _he_ doing here? Not that Conner wasn't pleased to see him again, but there was a butterfly sensation in his stomach as Hunter made his way over to the group.

Oh god, what am I going to do? Conner thought as Hunter greeted the rangers. I can't let him know anything's wrong…

His thoughts were interrupted by Dr. O asking him if everything was all right.

"I'm fine, just a little tired," he muttered a reply.

"Hey Hunter, what's up?" Ethan asked the ex-crimson ranger.

"Lothor hasn't made a re-appearance has he?" Kira asked with concern in her voice.

"No, nothing's been heard from him," Hunter reassured them.

"So… may I ask why you're here? Not to be rude." Ethan asked. "Just whenever one of you guys turn up there always seems to be trouble."

Hunter took a deep breath, it was now or never, "Actually I'm here to see Conner." He turned to the surprised jock, "Could I have a word, in private?"

Conner gulped, Hunter and him alone? "Sure," he managed.

He followed Hunter outside, leaving the others wondering what was going on. "What is it?" he asked.

Hunter looked around, there was no one about. "I wanted to talk to you about, something." He looked slightly uncomfortable.

"What?"

"Well, ever since the team up, I've been thinking, a lot. And I've realised something." He paused, searching for the right words. "I've been thinking a lot about you and I…" he trailed off.

Conner stared at him. Was Hunter trying to say what he thought he was? Did Hunter _like_ him?

Hunter sighed, there was no other way to do this. He straightened himself up, looked into Conner's deep brown eyes and prepared himself for humiliation. "What I'm trying to say is I love you, Conner."

Conner was dumbstruck. Could this be really happening?

Hunter mistook Conner's shocked silence as a bad sign. "I can understand if you don't feel the same and I can understand if you don't want to ever see me again, but I had to let you know. I had to tell you. I'm sorry, I should probably just go…"

Conner stared into Hunter's blue eyes as he stuttered and stumbled over his words. There was an easy way to let him know he felt the same. Conner leaned forward and kissed him. Hunter froze for a second as his brain registered what was happening. Could this be true? Was he dreaming? No, it was real. Conner was kissing him!

Conner pulled back from the kiss and smiled at him, "I feel the same," he whispered. I didn't know how to tell you, but now it's easy. Hunter Bradley, I love you too."

The two men grinned at each other, relived that their feelings were finally out in the open.

"What next?" Conner asked Hunter.

Hunter smiled and pulled Conner close for a second, longer, more passionate kiss. "I don't know, we'll have to see…"

The End


End file.
